Beating Hearts
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: He can't hold on to her, she needs to move on and fight this war, she needs him to hold on because he's the one she wants to fight for. They both don't want to let go, but they have to. They will walk on their own paths, but they will hold each other in their beating hearts.


_**A/n- Written for the "War Of Angels" Challenge, and as entry fee for 'The Great Maze Challenge', hope you guys like it!**_

_**Word Count-800**_

_**Song Prompt- Beating Heart by Raign.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor can I stop time.  
All I own are words of this rhyme.**_

_**Beating Heart**_

The world is harsh and all assuming,  
And this darkness is cold and all consuming,  
They predict, and wait for you to succumb,  
And give in he did, letting the cold make him numb

Her eyes glisten from pain and unshed tears,  
She aches for him, for his heart and his fears,  
She takes another step on that unholy ground,  
Calls out his name and waits for him to turn around.

The echoing voice of his silence, screams,  
Warning of the storms that his eyes dream,  
His lips curl into a humourless smile,  
"So I see you came to say goodbye."

"Why?" she whispered in a broken voice,  
"You always knew," he said, "I never had a choice."  
"You always did, and you still do," she screamed,  
"Come with me and fight, fight for all that we dreamed."

Like a curse his laughter hit her heart,  
"Oh merlin," he said, "I thought you were smart."  
"People don't just change, not when it comes to you and me,"  
"Do you forget that I'm still Draco, and you're still Hermione?"

"I'm still the boy you couldn't stand, I'm still the same."  
"He's dead," he spat, "And I'm the only one to blame."  
"Then tell me," She asked, "Why it wasn't you?"  
"Why it wasn't your wand that killed the greatest man I knew,"

"If you're still the same then, give me a reason for those tears you shed,"  
"Why did you cry out for help when Dumbledore dropped dead?"  
"Why did your hands shake when you raised your wand to fight?"  
"Tell me why it wasn't you who killed him that night?"

He looked away, didn't glance her way,  
"It's over," he said, "there's nothing more to say,"  
"Just go, don't look back and leave,"  
"Fight for this broken world, and for what you believe,"

"Remember me like a fantasy, a nightmare,"  
"Don't cry, when I die, just know that I care,"  
Even the heavens could hear the sound of her breaking heart,  
"I should've know," she said, "Should've seen it from the start."

Her knees buckled and she fell on that ground,  
And then suddenly she had arms wrapped around  
She cried in his arms, tears long overdue,  
And hear heart skipped a beat as he whispered , "I love you,"

With her heart in her throat she said " I know,"  
"And for the sake of that love, please don't let me go,"  
His eyes reflected the pain of her own,  
It was pain of heartbreak, of someone all alone,

"I hold you here," he put her hand on his beating heart,  
"I won't be able to breathe when we're apart,"  
"You..." he whispered, "You are the life of me,"  
"The only reason I'll survive is because of the memories,"

"But this fight, it's you against me,"  
"It's much bigger than we can ever be,"  
"And you have to fight, make sure there isn't another Draco,"  
A tear strolled down her face she whispered again, "Please don't let me go,"

"You may not see me," he said, "But I'll always be there,"  
"With you, in happiness or the depths of your despair,"  
"I'll be in your smile, in those tears in your eyes,"  
"I'll be in the falling stars, and the crystal skies,"

She laid her head down on his chest and let herself believe,  
Believe that she would never have to leave,  
She wished she could be enough, that they could be here forever,  
Wished she could believe when they said 'Never say never,'

She was closed up in locks and she wished for release,  
She wished the clock would stop and that time would freeze,  
"You should go, It's late," he sighed and said,  
She struggled to stand up but her legs felt like lead.

He stood with her, his eyes held hers,  
And the thought of goodbye, hit her like a curse,  
A tear streamed down his face and she wiped it away,  
He leaned down and said "I wished I could ask you to stay,"

His lips met hers and she knew it was for the last time,  
Their lips moved in a melody, like a perfect rhyme,  
She let herself forget all the hurt, all the pain,  
But something inside her knew they would never do this again,

In that moment, with his lips on hers, she wished she never forgot,  
She wished they could be a love story, not a tale of innocence lost,  
They broke apart, and she struggled hard not to cry,  
His eyes were wet as he whispered "Goodbye"

She watched him walk away, silently begging him to stay,  
She knew they could never be one, just like night and day,  
But deep inside she knew they'd be together even when apart,  
Because they held each other, in their beating hearts.  
_**  
**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
